The Ghost
The Ghost has many benefits which give it a tactical advantage to compensate for playing solo against all the others. Some of these are: Speed; the ghost has the swiftness potion effect applied throughtout the whole round. This allows it to escape combat situations or pursue targets by manouvering around other players to avoid serious damage. Invisibility (mostly); the ghost cannot be seen by players however, every 1 or 2 seconds smoke particles are emmited. This gives players a chance to locate and chase ghosts but in close combat they are vunerable to attacks they cannot see. No Fall Damage; the ghost does not take fall damage. This is useful when an escape is needed where players will be hurt or won't pursue. It also allows it to take shortcuts. As well as the initial features, The Ghost has 'weapons'. These could be called ghostly features but, I have seperated them as they are the items in the hotbar. The numbers correspond to the hotbar number. 1) Wooden Sword; the wooden sword does some damage but, not as much as the other players'. The main benefit is that when a player is hit the ghost gains half a heart of health. This encourages close combat however, ghosts must still be carefull as in a straight forwards hitting fight, the player will kill the ghost. 2) Shears; the secondary Melee weapon for the ghost. It does half a heart of damage when directly used on a player. When you left click with shears the durability drops, and then starts to regenerate. When druibility reaches full you will stab, to successfully stab however you must be within one block of a survivor. When you successfully stab, you "insta-kill" the player that you stab. Note that you do not have to hit a player to start the stab process. If you right click you jump about 4 blocks in the direction that you were looking. 3) Magma cream; the magma cream is a throwable time bomb. After it has been launched / landed note block sound will start beeping at the magma cream's location until it explodes. The force is much more than a grenade but, it should be used tactically as it takes time to explode. 4) Ghast Tear; the ghast tear is a delayed poison potion. It is thrown like a splash potion but, it has a 2 (approx) second delay before acting as a splash potion of poison. 5) Nether Star; the nether star blinds players after a delay; It is thrown like a splash potion but, it has a 2 (approx) second delay before acting as a potion of blindness and nausea. It also stops players sprinting. 6) Bone; the bone has a distraction effect that is very helpful for causing players to panic and attack each other by accident. When you left click with the bone it creates smoke partials and a growl sound. When the bone is used it also changes to what looks like gravel in your invintory and when it turns back into a bone you can use the distract again. Note that this is not a direct offensive weapon but more so used to cause team damage and to make people waste their arrows and grenades. 7) Workbench; workbenches fly like TNT shot from a TNT cannon and adhere to physics. They deal half a heart of damage and can be used multiple times. This is a great distract tool as the ghost can charge up his or her jump boost while firing off workbenches and at the last second jump out of the way of projectiles. Right click to send one flying.